dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball PD: Episode 4 (RP)
Heroes Brudikai Asonja Cumber Jaduko Frigan Villains Lord Hail Towa Mira Caulif The Frieza Clan Emergies! The First Female Saiyan on Earth! A female saiyan enters a throne room and bows at the foot of the throne. "Hail King Caulif, the king of saiyans." She says. "Rise Frigan." The king said "There is a planet I want you inspect, A planet called Earth. Years ago we sent 3 saiyan pods with saiyan infants but it is unknown if they made it to Earth. records show that the infants were Brudikai who's Broly's boy Asonja, Haruko's kid and Cumber, Lettuc's son." "I will see if they made it to Earth and report back quickly." Frigan got up and left. She boarded a saiyan pod and went into hibernation while flying through space. A freiza like ship exited out of light speed warp. "Grappe, what is this planet?" A red skined and black armored Freiza Clan member Asked. "Uh computer says its Earth, Lord Hail." A minion said. "Earth hm? Get ready to land, this planet could be useful..." Meanwhile in Conton city, Brudikai , Asonja and Cumber has spent 2 years training, well Asonja was constantly forced to train. Asonja was shoved back by a force, and he was pushed back by several yards. He has spent his whole 2 years blocking and dodging; nothing offensive. His scales haven't grown, as they usually grow by strength increases. Brudikai was the thing that shoved Asonja back. "You're doing great Asonja, you're not on your knees sobbing uncontrolably this time." "I would be, if I still had the choice..." Asonja grumbled back and dash forward, vanishing inches away from Brud, and then reappearing behind him to kick the side of his head with his heel. Brudikai stumbled and fliped onto his hand trusting a kick into Asonja's stomach. "BRUD!!!" Bulla would yell at Brudikai from their home. "I HAVE FAMILY COMING OVER AND THEY WANT TO MEET YOU! YOU CAN'T LOOK LIKE THAT ALL DUSTED UP!!" Brudikai got back onto his feet. "I lived in the forest I don't care how I look. I never wore anything else besides our wedding." Asonja tumbled on the ground for a moment and gripped his stomach, groaning quietly. "Whatever! Just come on you two stop fighting and come over! My dad brought my brothers Trunks and Jaduko! They want to meet you!" Bulla yelled back, "I'm making ramen!" Asonja got back up to his feet, still gripping his stomach. "After that kick, I don't think I'd be eating safely..." He grumbled. "Well come on then! You can rest! Just meet my family!" Bulla yelled hapilly. "But we met Trunks in the last episode!" Brudikai complained breaking the fourth wall. "And I don't care about Jodenku or, Jaduko, Jodaku, or how ever you pronounce his name. Your family hates me except for your mother, you and Trunks." "Just go already, you don't want her beating you up." Asonja pushed Brud to Bulla. "Go meet them." "See! Asonja has some sense! Jaduko isn't even related to Bulma he's the oldest of us all! He's 100% saiyan just like you Brud! Come meet him!"Category:Dragon Ball PD Category:U93